borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:DLC4 still needs work
=Talk page= content Please use this talk page for all discussion, suggestions, help requests, etc. regarding the CNRR mainspace page. Thanks. 22:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) re:strategies With regards to "Strategies needed", the strategies already exist. They're on the associated mission articles, therefore they're not needed. -- WarBlade 23:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) yes, after your post i found the strategies for both inac and minac on the Operation_Trap_Claptrap_Trap,_Phase_Four:_Reboot page. linked accordingly. thanks. in addition to those two, however, i simply can't recall if the rakk hive-trap has a different attack pattern than the rakk hive. it may require a minor strat re-write as you can't simply stand at the top of the cliff and snipe him. again, subject to a rather distant memory. also, the phase four page strategies page could use some fleshing out. and perhaps "strategy" links back to their individual mainspace pages. so much work to do. this is, of course, a work in progress. 00:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC) The only significant difference for the DLC4 Hive is that it has no rakk periodically springing out of it (although there is a flock circling high above that might get involved). Players can actually hang back out of range and snipe from a safe distance, so that's not much different from staying safe on a ledge. As for shifting strategies back to the unit article, no thanks. Some encounters (Mad Mel, Hanz/Franz etc.) see the boss as part of a larger encounter, hence the reason why all of the mission-specific boss strategies have been consolidated on the mission articles. That became a necessity when two (and in one case three) conflicting strategies surfaced for a number of bosses. -- WarBlade 00:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :heard. understood. and acknowledged. no linkies needed. 00:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) images needed PsychoMidget-Claptrap 1 Midget Psycho-Trap 2 Mutant Midget Psycho-Trap 3 Freaky Little Maniac-Trap 4 **** Stunted Lunatic-Trap Elite-trap 1 Bandit-Trap Raider 2 Bandit-Trap Ravager 3 Bandit-Trap Desperado Elite-trap_Badass 1 Badass Raider-Trap 2 BadMutha Ravager-Trap 3 SuperBad Desperado-Trap Grunt_dfault 1 D-Fault Bandit Thug 2 D-Fault Bandit Goon 3 D-Fault Bandit Outlaw Grunt-dfault Gunner 1 D-Fault Bandit Killer 2 Bandit-Trap Murderer 3 D-Fault Bandit Executioner Grunt-Trap Basic 1 Bandit-Trap Thug 2 Bandit-Trap Goon 3 Bandit-Trap Outlaw Grunt-trap Gunner 1 Bandit-Trap Killer 2 Bandit-Trap Murderer 3 Bandit-Trap Executioner Heavy-Trap 1 Bruiser-Trap 2 Brute-Trap 3 Bully-Trap Heavy-Trap Badass 1 Badass Bruiser-Trap 2 BadMutha Brute-Trap 3 SuperBad Bully-Trap Midget-D-Fault Shotgunner 1 D-Fault Midget Shotgunner 2 D-Fault Angry Midget Shotgunner 3 D-Fault Fuming Midget Shotgunner Midget-Trap Shotgunner 1 Midget-Trap Shotgunner 2 Angry Midget-Trap Shotgunner 3 Fuming Midget-Trap Shotgunner Psycho DFault 1 D-Fault Psycho 2 D-Fault Maniac 3 D-Fault Lunatic Psycho Midget-dfault 1 D-Fault Midget Psycho 2 D-Fault Mutant Midget Psycho 3 Freaky Little D-Fault Maniac 4 **** Stunted D-Fault Lunatic Psycho Midget-Trap 1 Mutant Midget-Trap Psycho 2 Freaky Little Maniac-Trap 3 **** Stunted Lunatic-Trap Psycho-Trap 1 Psycho-Trap 2 Maniac-Trap 3 Lunatic-Trap Psycho-Trap Badass 1 Badass Psycho-Trap 2 BadMutha Maniac-Trap 3 SuperBad Lunatic-Trap Psycho-Trap Fire 1 Burning Psycho-Trap 2 Blazing Maniac-Trap 3 Scorching Lunatic-Trap Claptrap Basic 1 Claptrap Partisan 2 Claptrap Revolutionary 3 Claptrap Freedom Fighter 4 Claptrap Rebel Claptrap Basic radical 1 Radical Claptrap Partisan 2 Radical Claptrap Revolutionary 3 Radical Claptrap Freedom Fighter 4 Radical Claptrap Rebel Claptrap Kamikaze 1 Kamikaze Claptrap 2 Crazy Kamikaze Claptrap 3 Mighty Kamikaze Claptrap 4 Divine Wind Claptrap Claptrap Kamikaze radical 1 Radical Kamikaze Claptrap 2 Radical Crazy Kamikaze Claptrap 3 Radical Mighty Kamikaze Claptrap 4 Radical Divine Wind Claptrap Claptrap melee 1 Stabby Claptrap 2 Claptrap Samurai 3 Claptrap Master Samurai 4 Claptrap Mega Samurai Radical Claptrap melee 1 radical Stabby Claptrap 2 radical Claptrap Samurai 3 radical Claptrap Master Samurai 4 radrical Claptrap Mega Samurai Hyperion Soldier-Badass-trap 1 Badass Hyperion Soldier-Trap 2 Badass Hyperion Corporal-Trap 3 Badass Hyperion Sergeant-Trap 4 Badass Hyperion Lieutenant-Trap Hyperion tech Badass-trap 1 Badass Hyperion Tech-Trap 2 Badass Hyperion Sapper-Trap 3 Badass Hyperion Heavy Gunner-Trap 4 Badass Hyperion Grenadier-Trap Hyperion tech-trap 1 Hyperion Tech-Trap 2 Hyperion Sapper-Trap 3 Hyperion Heavy Gunner-Trap 4 Hyperion Grenadier-Trap Hyperion Soldier 1 Hyperion Soldier Hyperion Guard Badass-trap 1 Badass Hyperion Guard-Trap 2 Badass Hyperion Sentry-Trap 3 Badass Hyperion Beefeater-Trap 4 Badass Hyperion Custodian-Trap Hyperion Guard-trap 1 Hyperion Guard-Trap 2 Hyperion Sentry-Trap 3 Hyperion Beefeater-Trap 4 Hyperion Custodian-Trap Hyperion soldier-trap 1 Hyperion Soldier-Trap 2 Hyperion Corporal-Trap 3 Hyperion Sergeant-Trap 4 Hyperion Lieutenant-Trap BabyRakk-trap 1 Hungry Rakk-Trapling 2 Starving Rakk-Trapling 3 Famished Rakk-Trapling Kamikaze-trap 1 Kamikaze Rakk-Trap 2 Kaiten Rakk-Trap 3 Banzai Rakk-Trap Rakk-trap 1 Rakk-Trap 2 Relentless Rakk-Trap 3 Vindictive Rakk-Trap Rakk-trap_Bloated 1 Bloated Rakk-Trap 2 Distended Rakk-Trap 3 Tumescent Rakk-Trap Rakk-trap – CorrosiveChampion 1 Badass Corrosive Rakk-Trap 2 BadMutha Corrosive Rakk-Trap 3 SuperBad Corrosive Rakk-Trap Rakk-trap Feeder 1 Feeder Rakk-Trap 2 Forager Rakk-Trap 3 Cultivator Rakk-Trap Rakk-trap – FireChampion 1 Badass Fire Rakk-Trap 2 BadMutha Fire Rakk-Trap 3 SuperBad Fire Rakk-Trap Rakk-trap – ShockChampion 1 Badass Shock Rakk-Trap 2 BadMutha Shock Rakk-Trap 3 SuperBad Shock Rakk-Trap Rakk-trap Hive 1 Rakk-trap Hive Alphaskag-trap – CorrosiveChampion 1 Badass Corrosive Alpha Skag-Trap 2 BadMutha Corrosive Alpha Skag-Trap 3 SuperBad Corrosive Alpha Skag-Trap Alphaskag-trap_Fire_Champion 1 Badass Fire Alpha Skag-Trap 2 BadMutha Fire Alpha Skag-Trap 3 SuperBad Fire Alpha Skag-Trap Alphaskag-trap_Shock_Champion 1 Badass Shock Alpha Skag-Trap 2 BadMutha Shock Alpha Skag-Trap 3 SuperBad Shock Alpha Skag-Trap Skag-trap_Adult 1 Adult Skag-Trap 2 Feral Skag-Trap 3 **** Skag-Trap Skag-trap_Alpha 1 Alpha Skag-Trap 2 Hardened Alpha Skag-Trap 3 Armored Alpha Skag-Trap Skag-trap_Champion 1 Badass Skag-Trap 2 BadMutha Skag-Trap 3 AssKicking Skag-Trap Skag-trap_Corrosive_Champion 1 Badass Corrosive Skag-Trap 2 BadMutha Corrosive Skag-Trap 3 SuperBad Corrosive Skag-Trap Skag-trap_Elder 1 Elder Skag-Trap 2 Hulking Elder Skag-Trap 3 Stalwart Elder Skag-Trap Skag-trap_Fire_Champion 1 Badass Fire Skag-Trap 2 BadMutha Fire Skag-Trap 3 SuperBad Fire Skag-Trap Skag-trap Pup 1 Pup Skag-Trap 2 Annoyed Pup Skag-Trap 3 Colicy Skag-Trap Skag-trap_Shock_Champion 1 Badass Shock Skag-Trap 2 BadMutha Shock Skag-Trap 3 SuperBad Shock Skag-Trap Skag-trap_Spitter 1 Spitter Skag-Trap 2 Hawking Skag-Trap 3 Sputum Skag-Trap Skag-trap_Whelp 1 Skag-Trap Whelp 2 Skag-Trap Whelp 3 Angry Skag-Trap Whelp 4 Querulous Skag Whelp Kamikaze 1 Mutant Midget Psycho-Trap 2 Mutant Midget Psycho-Trap 3 Freaky Little Maniac-Trap 4 **** Stunted Lunatic-Trap Turret GatlingTrap 1 Gatling Turret-Trap 2 Gatling Turret-Trap 3 Gatling Turret-Trap Turret GrenadeTrap 1 Grenade Turret-Trap Turret_RocketTrap 1 Rocket Turret-Trap TurretTrap 1 Auto Turret-Trap Note: The above list is copied directly from tvtgaming.com's DLC4 monster list. The wiki does not need images of each of the above enemies. The above list doubles as a list of the game's playthrough enemy nomenclature. 22:13, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Spiderant-Traps I added pics for every kind except the King (still looking for one), but can someone else add information about them, if needed? Auntarie 08:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC)